Kenny Craig
Kenny Craig was a stage hypnotist who wasn't as good as he thought he was. To hypnotise people he will tell them to look into his eyes, click his fingers (which causes them to stop and stare at him), then he will tell them what to do and click his fingers again to get them to act like normal again. At the beginning of the series people only pretended to be hypnotized to make him happy, but at the end of the first season, he could successfully hynotize a whole audience. He hardly ever uses his hypnotism for anything except for his own good. In a sketch of Little Britain Abroad, he was hypnotised by the hypnotist Paul McKenna, who used the same "look into my eyes" thing, into thinking he was a homeless man who would have the tendency to rifle through bins for a half-eaten box of KFC. This became his destiny. Hypnotism Routine Look into my eyes, look into the eyes, the eyes, the eyes, not around the eyes, don't look around the eyes, look into my eyes... (clicks) you're under, instructions for what they should do, 3, 2, 1, you're back in the room. What he has hypnotised people into doing *When going on a date, he hypnotised his girlfriend into ordering from the set menu, and having just a glass of water, when she originally intended to order the more expensive bottle of champagne and baked lobster. It also appears he hypnotised his girlfriend into going on the date, as she said she couldn't remember agreeing to it. *While playing Scrabble with his aged mother who was in hospital, he hypnotised her and a nurse into thinking 'cupboardy' was a real word, however after thinking he'd successfully hypnotised her, the nurse soon said to his mother "you're right Mrs Craig, he can't really do it!". *He crashed his car into another one, and hypnotised a security guard, a witness and the car owner, to make sure he wasn't seen. *He also hypnotised an unfortunate passer-by at a car boot sale, forcing him to buy the complete series of Blackadder (although the third series was missing) and Red Dwarf series 1 on video, neither of which his victim had any intention of buying. However, after trying to convince him to buy Paul Merton's version of The Blood Donor, the man simply replied "yeah, don't push your luck mate". *He seemed to hypnotise his mother into bringing him snacks and drinks as he watched TV (saying "You may be old and recovering from double hip surgery but you're still more than capable of bringing in the sugar bowl") and then allowing him to watch Thundercats when she wanted to switch over to Songs of Praise. Then, when she told him to get off the sofa because she was going to have her friends over, he tried to hypnotise her again - but she asked him to wait for her to put her glasses on, so that it will work properly this time. *When his girlfriend stayed overnight and could not find her clothes in the morning, Kenny hypnotised her into believing he had NOT taken them and worn them himself, but slipped up when she asked where her shoes were and he said, without putting her into a trance first, "Look, I bought you those, I kind of think if I want to wear them, I'll wear them!" It also appears he hypnotized her into having sex with him earlier. *During the Kenny Craig Hypnotic Laughter show he hypnotises everyone in the audience, saying that when he snaps his fingers in one hour they will believe they have witnessed a superb hypnotic show, better than Paul McKenna and tell all their friends and to hold the thought. While they are hypnotised, he reads Bravo Two Zero from end to end, commenting when he finishes; "Oh, so he was in the army". *A sketch on the Little Britain live stage tour shows Kenny in a jewellery shop trying to convince both his girlfriend, and the shop owner, that she does not want an expensive engagement ring. When all parties have agreed on one that costs £9.99, the girlfriend asks for a pair of earrings as well. He hypnotises her into thinking she does not have ears, so she now can't hear him and shouts "WHAT?" (He also tries to hypnotise the audience to buy a kenny craig t-shirt) *He hyponotised a heavy smoker (played by Paul Punter) who wanted to quit smoking. While hypnotising him he told him that he was now an ex-smoker but will continue to buy cigarettes and send them to Kenny Craig at 21, Wendover Road. Once 'back in the room' he goes immediately to the nearest newsagent to ask for a pack of cigarettes, but instead buys a Kit-Kat for Kenny Craig...(Series 3 Deleted Scene) *While telephoning someone, he sent a picture of himself through a fax machine, he tried to hypnotise him with the facsimile of his eyes to book the Kenny Craig Hypnotic Laughter Show at the Flooring Merchant's Annual Dinner and Dance and not book Bob Carolgees and Spit the Dog, as "all he just does is spit". However, he couldn't see the eyes so he had to draw them on with a biro. He then tried to hypnotise him with the biro representation of his eyes, but the man put the phone down.(Series 3 Deleted Scene) *He hypnotized an attractive American women into giving him his number, going to dinner with him, going to his show and having sex with him (Little Britain Abroad Deleted Scene) *While checking out of a hotel in Portugal he hypnotizes the receptionist into forgetting that he took one of their towels and some crisps to make his stay cheaper. She charges him for a dirty movie, Kenny hypnotizes her again and says he finds pornography degrading to women, when the recptionist wakes up she tells Kenny that there were no women in that movie. *Outside Dixons attempting to hypnotize a parking meter into giving his 50p back (Little Britain: The Complete Scripts and Stuff: Series Two) Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Matt Lucas